


Spice Up Your Life

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M is for Meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice Up Your Life

Ryan hates meetings. Far too much talk--not enough action.

He knows Lester knows he hates them, too, because Lester always takes such sick pleasure in making sure Ryan knows attendance is mandatory.

But Lester knows he knows that Lester knows, because Ryan always takes the seat right next to him and does his very best to distract Lester--by any means necessary.

And they both know that all the others know, or at least suspect, that Lester's discomfort in their company has less to do with Connor's unkempt appearance and Nick's disrespect for authority than with Ryan's hand down the front of Lester's trousers.


End file.
